Modern Trophy Ultimate
by Latias425
Summary: We all know how the Smashers go about their daily lives in the Smash Mansion, but what about the Assist Trophies? Well, the life of an Assist sure is a crazy one, and with even more coming along for the Ultimate Smash tournament, things are going to get even zanier.
1. S1 E1: Best Friends

The intro begins with Saki Amamiya playing the opening to _I'll Be There For You_ by the Rembrandts on a guitar. Isaac then comes in and reveals that the song is just playing on a radio.

**Latias425 presents...**

The rest of the intro consists of various clips from episodes of the season, with Isaac and Saki competing on a game show and getting hit in the face with pies and getting trampled by a bunch of random people invading their room and proceeding to throw a wild party.

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**_

It then shows Isaac and Saki working as baristas at a coffee shop and having to deal with a huge load of customers, and Phosphora hugging Saki tightly as he desperately tries to get away.

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**_

It then cuts to Isaac eating a large plate of eggs, him and Saki running into a kitchen as it catches on fire, and Saki throwing a frisbee in the front yard while Isaac runs on all fours and catches it with his teeth like a dog.

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but**_

Next we see Takamaru leading a class of young ninjas, including Kat and Ana, and then Starfy singing on a stage.

_**I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour**_

Then comes Isaac frantically swimming across a pool, and then doing push-ups on a beach with Guile standing beside him.

**_I'll be there for you, like I've been there _****_before_**

The next clips include Isaac, Saki, Spring Man, and Knuckles bowling and the former three, as well as Lyn and Riki, dressed in medieval outfits, battling against a dark king.

**_I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too_**

The last of the clips show Ashley sneaking up behind Isaac and Saki, making them scream as Isaac jumps into Saki's arms, and then the two shaking hands before Saki suddenly hugs Isaac.

_**I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you**_

Isaac and Saki lay back on folding chairs, clinking their soda bottles together and taking a drink as the title to the show appears.

**_I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too_**

* * *

Modern Trophy Ultimate

Episode 1: Best Friends

* * *

On the eastern side of the town of Smashville, right next door to the Smash Mansion stood a tall building. This is the Assist Apartment, the place where the Assist Trophies of the Super Smash Bros. tournament live.

Now I'm sure you've heard countless stories of the Smashers, the fighters of the tournament, living together in a giant mansion when they're not beating the snot out of each other, but you probably haven't heard much about how the Assists go about their daily lives. Well, that's what this series is about, and now you're about to get a look.

* * *

In the main lounge of the apartment, two boys were watching the television. They were both blonde, with one in a blue outfit and a yellow scarf, and the other in a yellow shirt and black shorts.

The two of them were watching whatever show when a commercial came on, describing a game show where best friends answer questions about each other.

"Besties? Isaac, we should go on that game show!"

"What makes you think you're qualified to go on a game show?" Isaac asked. "You don't know how to spell, you don't know how money works, and you think trivia is something for, and I quote, 'nerds who have nothing else better to do with their time'."

"Come on, Isaac, it's a game show for best friends, you and I would be perfect for that!"

"Yeah, I don't know about that, Saki. I don't think you even know that much about me."

"Oh, I know absolutely everything about you, Isaac! Give me some questions."

"Okay then, when's my birthday?"

"Oh, I got it! It's...January..." Isaac shook his head. "February...March...April, May, June, July, August!" He nodded at that last month. "August 1st?"

"Mmm-hmm. What's the name of my game series?"

"Hmm...oh wait, I know it! Is it..._Harvest Moon_?"

Isaac sighed. "No, it's _Golden Sun_."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"What's my favorite song?"

"Um..._Smells Like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvanna?"

"No, it's _Lie to Me_ by Bon Jovi."

"You're giving me hard questions! Can't you give me an easy one?"

"Those are easy ones, Saki. You should know because we've been roommates since the Brawl tournament, and I know that your birthday is November 21st, the name of your game series is _Sin and Punishment_, and your favorite song is _Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love_ by Van Halen."

"How did you know that last one?"

"Because all you sing at every karaoke night is Van Halen, especially that song."

"Hey, Van Halen is one of the greatest rock bands of all time! They never had a bad album!"

"What about _Van Halen III_?"

Saki gave Isaac a glare. "We don't talk about that, thank you very much! Look, I'm gonna get us on that show, and we'll be winning big money!"

"Yeah, good luck with that."

**Later that night...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, cats and dogs, and, well...everyone else. Welcome to Besties, the ultimate friendship test! I'm your host, and we've got a pretty exciting game going on tonight! Now, without further ado, let's introduce tonight's contestants. Tonight's best friend duo is Isaac and Saki from the Assist Trophy Apartment!"

The spotlight shone on the two boys, who were sitting in a booth. Saki had an excited expression on his face while Isaac looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

"It's a great pleasure to be here, Trebek!" Saki said excitedly.

"I can't believe you actually got us on the show." Isaac muttered. _'I just hope no one at the apartment's watching. Especially not Lyn.'_

"Alright, now that we've got introductions out of the way, let's get this game started!" announced the host. "So tell me, Isaac and Saki, how long have you two known each other?"

"Eleven-"

"Five years!" Saki blurted out.

"No Saki, it's eleven! We've been at the apartment since 2008, and it's 2019 now, remember?"

"You think I've been keeping up with the calendar?"

"Okay, let's just move on to the questions. We'll start with an easy one. Saki, what is Isaac's favorite color?" asked the host.

"Favorite color..." Saki thought long and hard trying to come up with an answer.

"Come on, Saki, you should know this." Isaac muttered, and he moved his hand to his scarf.

"Hmm...I'm gonna go with purple, Regis." Saki answered, causing Isaac to facepalm as the buzzer went off.

"So, I take it that that's incorrect." the host assumed, and he was right as Isaac held up a card with the correct answer, which was yellow.

"Your favorite color's yellow?"

"Yes it is, Saki! How did you not know that?!"

"I thought that it's because you like to wear purple clothes."

"No, my outfit is blue, not purple!"

"Really? It looks purple to me."

"Well, it looks like Saki got the answer wrong, so you know what that means!" The host pulled a lever, and Isaac and Saki were splatted in the face with pies. "Okay, let's move on to the next question. Isaac, what is Saki's last name?"

"Oh, that's easy. His last name is Amamiya." Isaac answered, but then the buzzer went off. "What?" Saki held up a card, which said a different answer. "Morales?"

"Well, looks like Isaac got that answer wrong, so you know what that means!" The host whistled, and then someone came running onstage with a large fish and slapped Isaac and Saki across the face with it before running off.

"Saki, that's not your last name! Your last name is Amamiya!"

"Yeah, I know, but I think Morales sounds cooler."

"Saki, do you want to sound cool, or do you want to win?"

"I want to win."

"Okay, then we need to have a strategy. For the next few rounds, say the opposite of what you're about to say. As in, whatever it is you think about saying, answer with the opposite."

"That's a great idea. I mean, that's a horrible idea." Saki winked.

And so for the next few rounds, whenever Saki was asked a question, he answered with the opposite of what he originally intended to answer, and surprisingly, he was able to get most of them correct. They were now at the final round and 300 points away from winning.

"Now here we are at the last question, and if Isaac and Saki manage to answer correctly, then they will go home with a million dollars! Are you two ready?" asked the host.

"Ready when you are, Sajak." Saki answered.

"Okay Saki, the question is...what is Isaac's favorite musical band? You have three guesses, go!"

"Oh, I know this one!" Saki exclaimed, and he answered, "AC/DC!"

"No, that's wrong, Saki. What is the rock band that sings my favorite song that I told you earlier?" Isaac asked.

"Wait, I remember what it was. Is it...Metallica?"

"No. Here, I'll give you a hint. It starts with a 'B'."

"Oh, I've got it! Beastie Boys!" Saki blurted out, making Isaac bury his face in his hands. "Did I get it?"

"No. No, you didn't."

"Aw, looks like Saki got the question wrong, which means they lose the game. Now say it with me, audience!"

"You know what that means!" exclaimed the audience, and the host pulled a lever and Isaac and Saki were suddenly ejected out of their seats and crashed through the roof of the studio.

* * *

When the two got back to the apartment, Isaac was not happy at all. "I can't believe I wasted my time getting humiliated on live television."

"Hey, it's not my fault the host gave me hard questions while you got the easy ones!" Saki protested.

"No, it's not because you got the hard questions, it's because you know absolutely _nothing_ about me! How can you call yourself my best friend if you don't even know my birthday?! Because my _real_ best friend would know that it's August 1st, my favorite color is yellow, and my favorite band is Bon Jovi!"

"Wait, it was Bon Jovi?"

"Yes, I already told you that, and you remember that song that we sang together when we hated each other's guts way back when? I considered that song to be what started our friendship, but I guess that means absolutely nothing to you." Isaac sighed in exasperation. "You know what, I'm just gonna go to bed."

As Isaac left for their room, Saki thought that perhaps he was right. He really wasn't being a good friend to him. He sighed as he walked and into the kitchen, grabbing himself some cold leftovers from the fridge and sitting down at an empty table in the dining room. The room was mostly dark, with the only source of light being the faint light from the kitchen as he ate in silence.

"Oh Saki, there you are. I was wondering where you were."

Saki looked up to see a certain blue-haired samurai standing next to him. "Oh, hey Tak."

"Why the long face?" Takamaru asked upon noticing the look on Saki's face. "Is something the matter?"

Saki sighed. "Yeah, and it's about Isaac. We were on this game show, and I might have got some answers wrong, and now Isaac doesn't want to talk to me or be my friend anymore. Apparently he think I know nothing about him."

"Oh, I see." Takamaru nodded in understanding. "Well, if there is anything I can suggest to you, then perhaps you could just try to be a better friend to him. Show him how much you truly care for him."

Saki took a moment to take in the samurai's advice. "Yeah, you're right, Tak. I wasn't being the best friend to Isaac, but I'm gonna change that! Starting tomorrow, I'll be the bestest friend anyone could ever have!"

* * *

The next morning, Isaac was shot awake by a loud noise suddenly blasting in his ears, making him jump and hit his head on the top bunk bed.

Saki was standing next to his bed with a party hat on and had blown a noisemaker right in his ear. "Good morning, Isaac, my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" he greeted with a wide smile.

Isaac groaned and rubbed his head. "Saki, why did you have to wake me up like that?"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy twenty-five days until your birthday!"

Isaac was confused. "Saki, why would you celebrate something like that?"

"Because last night I realized I wasn't being a good friend to you, but now I'm going to make it up to you by being the friend you could ever have! Now get up and get dressed. I have a surprise for you!"

"Wait, what? What surprise do you have for me?"

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

* * *

Sometime later, Saki was guiding Isaac down the streets of Smashville with a blindfold covering the Adept's eyes.

"Saki, why are you even doing this? I mean, I understand you want to be a better friend to me, but you really don't have to-"

"Don't worry, Isaac. We're almost there." Saki interrupted, and after another minute of walking, they arrived at their destination. "Okay, you can take the blindfold off now!"

"Finally." Isaac took off the blindfold and saw that they were standing on a dock, and a large cruise stood before them. "Saki, what is this?"

"Surprise! I thought you'd like to take a relaxing vacation, so I got us to go on a cruise! You always wanted to go on a cruise, right?"

"Well, uh...thanks, I guess, but I really don't think it was necessary for you to-"

"Aw, you don't need to say anymore, Isaac. Let's just get in there and have ourselves a good time!" Saki took Isaac's hand and led them onto the cruise.

**(Montage set to Friends Will Be Friends by Queen)**

During a montage, Isaac and Saki were doing all sorts of activities on the cruise, but it was getting pretty difficult for Isaac to enjoy it with Saki constantly showering him with care and attention, and throughout all of this, he kept that wide, cheesy smile, and it was really starting to annoy him as well as creep him out a bit.

Sometime later, Isaac was sitting in a folding chair on the main deck, hoping to finally have some time to relax by himself, when it was interrupted by a horrible scratching sound. He turned his head and groaned to see Saki pushing a chair right next to his.

"Hey Isaac, you want me to hold your drink for you?" Saki asked, giving the same wide smile.

"No man, I'm good." Isaac answered in slight irritation.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." There was a bit of silence as Isaac got back to relaxing, but just as he did, Saki pulled out a radio and turned it on, and rock music began to play. "Hey, it's Bon Jovi, your favorite." Isaac was starting to get annoyed and was about to get up when Saki suddenly jumped on him. "Want me to shine your boots? Iron your scarf? Massage your back?"

"SAKI, JUST STOP!" Isaac shouted, making Saki freeze. "I don't need you to keep doing this! You've been up my ass all day! You can't even let me breathe without getting in my face and asking me a bunch of ridiculous things! I don't need you to constantly shower me with attention! I know you're doing this because you want to be a better friend to me, but you're really just acting like a stalker, and it's freaking me out!" He heaved a sigh before continuing. "Look, what I'm saying is...I just think our friendship is fine the way it is. I mean, you can be pretty absent-minded, doing things without thinking, and you get us in all kinds of trouble sometimes, but we have had some good memories and you have been there for me when I was going through some tough times and, well...I guess that's all I could really ask for in a friend."

Saki took a moment to take in the Adept's words. "Yeah, you're right, Isaac. A best friend shouldn't be making their friend feel uncomfortable. From now on, I'll be your best friend by just being myself and being there for you, because you're there for me too." And with that, the two friends shared a hug.

"Umm, Saki, I just want to ask. How did you even manage to pay for this cruise?"

"Oh, with Master Hand's credit card." Saki answered, making Isaac's eyes go wide.

"Wait, you just took his card without him knowing?!"

"Eh, it's fine. Crazy Hand let me borrow it. Besides, the Smashers go and buy all kinds of stuff with it all the time, so we've got nothing to worry about."

"Oh, well in that case...wanna go get something to eat at the buffet?"

"Sure thing, my best friend." Saki replied as the two of them headed off to enjoy the rest of their cruise trip.


	2. S1 E2: First Date

Modern Trophy Ultimate

Episode 2: First Date

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Assist Apartment, and Isaac was in his room sitting on the couch pretty lazily when Saki came running in.

"Hey Isaac, guess what! I'm going on a date tonight!"

That got the Adepts's attention as he sat up. "A date? With who?"

"With Phosphora." Saki answered, grinning. "You remember that bet we made on who would score a date first? Well, it looks like I won, so pay up, buddy."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on! Saki, I don't remember making any bets."

"Oh, really? You don't remember saying 'Hey man, let's bet on who can score a date first, and whoever loses owes the winner thirty bucks'?"

"When did I say that?"

"At breakfast last week, and if you don't believe me, let's let the narrator flashback."

With pleasure, Saki.

**One week ago...**

It was morning time as the Assists were in the dining room eating breakfast. Every morning the cooks Takamaru and Chef Kawasaki would lay out a buffet which consisted of your typical breakfast food such as pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs and bacon, cereal, muffins, bagels, and the like.

Saki and Spring Man had finished filling their plates with food and sat down at a table where they saw Isaac sitting there with his head resting on his hands and staring out into the distance with a wide, dreamy smile. This was far from the first time they saw him like this, so they knew what was going on in his head.

"Is Isaac going all goo-goo eyes for Lyn again?" Spring Man asked.

"Let me see. Hey, Isaac." Saki said, poking Isaac in the cheek, and he didn't react as he still had that same dopey smile. He then waved a hand in front of his face, and once again, no reaction other than a dreamy sigh. "Yep, he's definitely daydreaming about her again."

"Here man, I got this." Spring Man said as he took Isaac's glass of apple juice and splashed it in his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh, what the?!" he asked as he frantically looked around and noticed that his face was wet. "Spring Man, what the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry man, but you were daydreaming again."

"About Lyn, for the millionth time." Saki added. "Have you even tried going over there and talking to her? Maybe ask her out on a date?" he asked with a hint of teasing, making the Adept blush a deep red.

"Y-Yes, I have, several times! In fact, I can go do it right now, watch me!" Isaac got up from his seat and headed over to the table where Lyn was sitting, but his legs started to get shaky as he got closer and soon they gave out as he fell to the floor curled up in the fetal position as Saki and Spring Man came over. "I-I can't do it!"

"Come on, man, talking to a girl really isn't that hard." Saki said.

"How do you know? Have _you_ ever tried asking a girl out?" Isaac asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't do it, because I'm not a wimp!"

Isaac then stood up. "Oh really, wanna bet? Then let's see which one of us can get a date first, and whoever loses...has to pay the winner thirty bucks!"

"You've got yourself a deal." Saki replied as the two shook hands, and with that the bet was sealed.

* * *

Back to the present, Isaac's eyes widened as he realized that he did in fact make that bet, and now he owed thirty bucks.

"So now you remember?" asked Saki as he held out his hand. "Now hand me the thirty bucks."

Isaac cursed at himself as he dug into his pocket. "Okay fine, you win." he grumbled as he forked over the cash. "Have fun with your date."

"Oh, we will. You'll see, Isaac, that this is gonna be the best night of my life."

* * *

And so, that night Saki and Phosphora went out for their date. First was dinner, but since they didn't have the money to afford anything fancy, they just went to Mona Pizza.

"Welcome to Mona Pizza, what can I get you?" asked the cashier.

"Yeah, can we have a-" Saki began before Phosphora interrupted.

"We'll have an extra large pizza with olives and extra pepperoni."

"Well, alright. Take a seat and we'll have your pizza out in a few minutes."

The two of them sat down at a table and waited. A few minutes later, their pizza arrived, but when Phosphora saw it, she became disgusted. "Wait, are those olives?"

Saki was confused. "But I thought you said you wanted olives!"

"Me, wanting olives on my pizza? Ew, you know olives on pizza is totally disgusting! I'm not eating this!"

"Alright, we can just take them off." Saki began to pick the olives off the pizza, but Phosphora still refused to eat it.

"Nope, still not eating it. You can see that the olives were there!"

"You know what? How about we just forget dinner and head to the movies?"

* * *

At the movie theater, things weren't much better as Phosphora was leaning uncomfortably close to Saki in their seats.

"Don't you just love romantic movies, Saki? You know I love romantic movies." she said, resulting in several shushes from the people who were just trying to watch the movie.

"Y-Yeah, sure, but...can you please not put your hands so close to my face?" Saki asked quietly.

"Oh, I gotta use the bathroom. Save my seat, okay?" Phosphora got up from her seat and went to go use the bathroom, and Saki sighed in relief that he would finally have some space, although it wouldn't last for long. She made her way through the aisle but stopped when something on the screen caught her attention, causing complaints from some people behind her as she was obscuring their view. "Ooh, I love this part! This is where the two lovers get separated and now must express their love for each other from thousands of miles away!" Everyone in the theater groaned that she had just spoiled the movie while Saki sank in his seat in embarrassment.

_'This can't possibly get any worse…'_ he thought, but it did get worse as he heard Phosphora's voice ramble on.

"By the way, I've already seen this movie and I can tell you all more about it!" That made everyone start booing and some began to throw their popcorn and drinks at them.

* * *

After that disaster of a date, the two returned to the apartment.

"Wasn't that fun, Saki?" Phosphora asked, and as much as Saki really wanted to say no, he could only reply with a nod. "Well, that was the best date of my life! See ya in the morning!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and zoomed off.

As soon as she was gone, Saki groaned. "That was the _worst_ date of my entire life!"

In their room, Isaac was sitting on the couch, surfing through the channels on TV when Saki came in. "Hey, Saki. How did your date go?"

"Horrible." Saki answered as he sat down next to his friend. "Phosphora is by far the absolute worst person to ever go on a date with! She never makes up her mind, she never shuts her mouth, and she got us kicked out of the movie theater because she wouldn't stop blabbering!" He then felt a vibration in his pocket, and took out his phone. "And now she just texted me to tell me that it was the best date of her life, which was what she told me two minutes ago."

"Sounds like you had a real blast, huh?"

"God, that girl is exhausting." Saki sighed, and then took out a pizza box. "Want the rest of this pizza? Phosphora didn't want it because it has olives, even though she asked for them."

"Sure." Isaac answered as he grabbed a slice.

**The next morning...**

_*RING! RING! RING!*_

Saki groaned as he was awoken by the rings coming from his phone. Ever since they came home from their date last night, he kept getting non-stop texts from Phosphora, and he was really contemplating on blocking her number when there was a knock on the door to the room.

"Good morning, my sweet Saki-waki~!" called the lightning nymph's voice from behind the door.

Saki's eyes went wide upon hearing her voice and tried to come up with an excuse as he quickly climbed out of bed and locked the door to the room. "Uh...Saki's not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeep."

However, Phosphora didn't buy it. "Oh, come on, Saki, I know you're in there, so just come on out."

"Well, I would really like to, but I can't right now because...I'm in the shower!"

"I don't hear the water running."

"Then...I just got out so don't come in because I'm-" Phosphora burst right through the door and grabbed Saki.

"Aw, you're not naked?" she asked in slight disappointment. "Oh that doesn't matter, I got something special for you!"

She then zipped out of the room while holding Saki, and no matter how hard he tried to break away, she had a death grip on him. The two made it down to the dining room on the main floor where the rest of the Assists were having breakfast.

"Ta-da! I had Chef Kawasaki make us a special breakfast to share!" Phosphora announced as she led Saki to a table where their breakfast sat, which consisted of a stack of pancakes decorated with strawberries, bacon and eggs that made the shape of a heart, and a large glass of orange juice with two straws.

While impressed at the display, the thought of sharing breakfast with her kind of made Saki lose his appetite. "Th-That's nice and all, but...I'm not really hungry right now, so..."

"Oh, don't kid with me, Saki, you must be starving with food like this! We can even take turns fork feeding each other!" Phosphora exclaimed, and the thought of that made Saki throw up a bit in his mouth.

Isaac saw them from a nearby table and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. _'That could be me and Lyn right now.'_

"Yo Isaac, what's poppin'?" asked Spring Man as he sat down next to the Adept with his breakfast. "Where's Saki at?" he asked before taking a drink from his glass of orange juice.

"He's over there having breakfast with his new girlfriend."

Upon hearing that, Spring Man spit out his orange juice right in Isaac's face. "Wait, hold up. Saki has a girlfriend?!"

"Apparently." Isaac answered, gesturing to the table where Saki sat with Phosphora, and they saw her trying to feed him a piece of pancake, to which he felt incredibly embarrassed by.

"Oh, well, I'm happy for him. Didn't expect him to be with Phosphora, though. So you lost the bet on getting a date?"

"Spring Man, please!" Isaac whispered harshly, his cheeks starting to turn red.

"Come on, Saki, let's go have some fun!" Phosphora said as she dragged Saki out of the dining room, and he held onto the door frame for dear life.

"Help me!" he whimpered before he lost his grip.

**(Montage set to She Drives Me Crazy by Fine Young Cannibals)**

During a montage, Phosphora took Saki all around town to do things such as taking selfies in front of various places and shopping at the mall. Throughout it all, he desperately tried to get away from her several times, but every time he did, she would just pull him back to her. This girl was definitely driving him crazy and he didn't want to be in this relationship any longer.

"Wasn't that fun, Saki?" Phosphora asked as the two of them walked out of the mall, with her boyfriend holding a bunch of shopping bags.

"Y-Yeah, I had a real blast!" Saki answered with a wide smile, although on the inside he was screaming for help.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun. Oh, that reminds me. I should introduce you to my folks!"

"Wait, what?" Saki asked, nearly dropping all the bags.

"We're already going out and shopping and had our first real date, so I think we're ready to move on to the next step, the 'meet the parents' step!"

_'Please just end me.'_ Saki thought as he was dragged by the arm.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Phosphora announced as they arrived at the place, which looked like a giant tree. "This is where my folks live. They may seem scary at first, but trust me, they're really nice people once you get to know them." She walked over to the door and knocked on it, and before Saki could have a chance to make a run for it, it opened and out came a tall purple-skinned figure wearing a black suit and had a long white mustache and a monocle.

"Oh, Miss Phosphora, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Hi Arlon, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Saki!"

"Boyfriend?" asked Arlon in surprise, and then turned and called, "Mistress Viridi, Miss Phosphora is here, and it looks like she brought a guest."

"What do you mean she brought a guest?" asked a female voice, and someone who looked very young with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail came to the door, and her eyes went wide when she saw Saki. "Phosphora, what on earth do you think you're doing bringing a _human_ into my domain?!"

"Saki, this is Viridi. Viridi, this is my boyfriend, Saki."

"Boyfriend?!" Viridi asked in shock. Having a human at her domain was bad enough, but one of her troopers was dating him?! "Phosphora, get him out of here at once! I will not allow him into my domain!"

"But Viridi, Saki's a nice guy! He won't do anything bad, right babe?"

"Uh...y-y-yeah, totally." Saki answered nervously.

"Mistress, if Miss Phosphora trusts Young Master Saki, then it would be pretty rude of us to force him out." Arlon added.

Viridi was about to protest, but crossed her arms and grumbled, "_Fine_, he can stay, but _only_ this one time! And I'm gonna be keeping a very close eye on him in case he tries to do anything funny."

Saki was quite intimidated by the goddess's glare, and sure enough, she kept watching him like a hawk as he was led inside. "So...pretty nice place you got here." he complimented, hoping not to set a bad impression.

"Yes, and you two are just in time for dinner." Arlon said.

"Great..." Saki replied, although he was dreading having to eat with these complete strangers.

* * *

And so the four of them sat at the table in the dining room for dinner, and needless to say, it was incredibly awkward for Saki, as he was sitting in a room with a couple of people he barely knew with one of them, the one with an apparent hatred for humans, sitting right across from him and giving him the same cold, hard glare, like she could smite him right there on the spot if he so much as moved a single muscle. The fact that she was also a goddess of nature definitely didn't help matters any. He nervously shifted his eyes to Phosphora and Arlon, who were busy eating their dinner before looking down at his food, which was just a plain vegetable salad.

"Hey, uh...is this all you got to eat? I'm not really that big on vegetables and-"

"Well vegetables is all you're gonna eat here." Viridi replied sternly. "I'm not giving anything else to you _disgusting_ humans that slaughter innocent animals and then eat them! You make me _sick_!"

"W-Well, do you at least have some dressing or...anything that can make this salad somewhat edible?" Saki asked, to which the nature goddess answered with a no.

More time passed, and seconds felt like hours to Saki as he tried to come up with another way to get himself out of this.

"Um...excuse me, ma'am, but...where's the bathroom? I gotta go take a leak."

"No, you don't."

Saki could tell that Viridi knew he was trying to weasel his way out of this awkward dinner, so he tried to justify his excuse. "O-Oh yeah, I don't think I told you this yet. Y-You see, I have this really rare condition where if I don't go at a specific time, my bladder...kinda goes out of control. I think they call it...Ulcerative Colitis."

"You don't even know what Ulcerative Colitis is, do you?"

"No..." Saki answered sheepishly, making Viridi facepalm and groan.

_'Phosphora, why are you dating this guy?!'_ she asked herself in frustration.

With his bathroom excuse dashed off, Saki tried to think of another way to leave the table. After some thinking, he took his fork and purposely dropped it on the floor. "Oh whoops, I dropped my fork. Can I go get another one?"

"No, you're gonna pick up the one you dropped." Viridi answered sternly.

Saki gulped as he looked down to see where his fork went, but then saw that it landed under Phosphora's seat, so he reached his arm out slowly and quietly, hoping that she wouldn't see him.

But just as he reached his hand under the chair, she suddenly turned to him and exclaimed, "Yes, Saki!" He was completely confused as she grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you!"

As soon as she said that, Viridi spit out her drink and Arlon dropped his utensils in shock. "WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

Saki had no idea what to say or do, why was Phosphora thinking he was proposing to her? Before he could say anything, Viridi spoke up.

"No, absolutely not! Phosphora, I will _not_ allow you to be engaged with this filthy human! I don't know what on my green earth possessed you to think that!"

Saki couldn't believe it. Was Viridi actually going to save him from this crazy marriage? If she was, he was just about ready to do a quadruple backflip in pure happiness, but then Arlon spoke up.

"Mistress, if Miss Phosphora wishes to be engaged with Young Master Saki, then I think it should be fair that we allow her to."

Viridi was about to protest again, but realized that she was outvoted and groaned. "_Fine_, but just know what you're getting into, Phosphora!"

At that moment, Saki's hopes were completely shattered into a million pieces. He was really going to get married.

* * *

When the two got back to the apartment, Phosphora announced to everyone that she and Saki were going to be engaged, and he hoped that someone would be against it, but all they got was cheers and claps from the others as they congratulated them for going to the next step in their relationship. Isaac and Spring Man weren't that much help either as they congratulated him as well and even volunteered to be his best men. And so for the rest of that night, Saki lay awake in bed with a face that screamed, 'I want to die'.

* * *

And so over the next few days, the Assists prepared for Saki and Phosphora's wedding, and before everyone knew it, the big day came. The apartment was decorated with white streamers and balloons and the backyard had the altar where the ceremony was going to be held and chairs were lined up as all the Assists, as well as some guests, including the Forces of Nature, were getting in their seats.

Saki really hoped that this day would never come, but it did, and he was currently getting prepared by his best men Isaac and Spring Man...well, it was mostly just the latter as the former was too busy sulking in the corner, probably over the fact that his best friend was already getting married while he hadn't even managed to score a date with the girl he had been crushing on for years.

"There we go." Spring Man said as he finished adjusting the bow on Saki's tux. "You look handsome, man! Phosphora's really gonna love you in that tux!"

"Th-Thanks, man." Saki smiled, even though it was forced as he really didn't want to do this wedding.

"Come on, man, you should be more happy that you're getting married, it's like one of the most important days of your life! Can't believe it only took you a week to get a date and marry her while it takes Isaac twelve years just to ask Lyn out on a date."

"Shut up, Spring Man!" Isaac snapped before going back to sulking. _'Why did I have to make that stupid bet?'_

Spring Man looked over at the clock. "Oh, the ceremony's starting in fifteen minutes! We better get out there."

* * *

At around four o'clock, it was time for the ceremony to begin. Everyone was seated and talked with one another while they waited. Then _Here Comes the Bride_ began to play from the speakers, and everyone went silent and turned their heads to the door where the bride and groom would be walking out of.

Needless to say, Saki was incredibly nervous about it as he was shaking in his suit.

"You got this, man. You just gotta walk down that aisle and up to the altar." Spring Man told him.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." Saki said to himself as he began to walk down the aisle, trying to focus on just walking the straight path as all eyes were on him. Isaac and Spring Man followed him and they made it up to the altar.

Then everyone turned as Phosphora appeared in the doorway in her blue and white wedding dress. While Saki couldn't deny that she looked very beautiful, he didn't want to be engaged and have to spend the rest of his life with a crazy person like her. She soon made her way down the aisle, occasionally waving at the audience.

Once the bride reached the altar, Dr. Wright came up and stood between the soon-to-be-married couple and announced, "Assist Trophies young and old, we have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two of our very own, Saki and Phosphora. Before we begin with the ceremony, if there is anyone who wishes to object to this union, please say so now."

A flicker of hope sparked in Saki. This was finally his chance to get out of this nightmare. He was about to open his mouth to object, but before any words could come out, Phosphora spoke up.

"I object." she said, resulting in a series of "What?!" from Saki, the Forces of Nature, Isaac and Spring Man, and the rest of the audience. "I'm sorry, Saki, I hope you understand. I really enjoyed all the time we spent together, but I can't marry you because…I'm in love with someone else." she confessed, making everyone gasp while Saki just stood there in utter shock and disbelief. "Will you ever get over me?"

Unsure of what else to say, Saki answered, "Yeah, but it'll probably take a _long_ time, and we probably shouldn't talk for a while."

"Thank you, Saki." Phosphora nodded in understanding as she walked away.

"Well that was a complete waste of time, but at least Phosphora isn't marrying that filthy human." Viridi said as she got up from her seat and her and the Forces of Nature began to leave, and soon everyone else followed suit, leaving Saki and his best men to stand on the altar.

"Woah, man. I can't believe she dumped you." Spring Man said, putting his hand on Saki's shoulder. "It's okay, man. You'll get over it, right?"

While Saki was internally celebrating that he was finally free from her, he kept up the facade and answered, "Yeah, of course. It might hurt a bit, but I'll get over it. Maybe before Isaac actually gets a date."

"You guys just have to keep jabbing at me like that, don't you?" Isaac asked in irritation.


	3. S1 E3: Grilled Cheese Supreme

Modern Trophy Ultimate

Episode 3: Grilled Cheese Supreme

* * *

Isaac was sitting in the computer room in the Assist Apartment when Saki came in with a bag in his hand.

"Hey Isaac, look what I got!" he said as he set the bag down on the desk and took out a sandwich.

"Is that a Grilled Cheese Supreme from Cheezer's?"

"You know it is!" Saki replied as he split the sandwich in half and shared it with his friend. They then took a bite and moaned at the cheesy goodness.

"Oh, this is so good."

"I know, right? Cheezer's only has the best grilled cheese in the whole world!"

"How did you even manage this?"

"I bought it, with money."

"Nice. Hey, you know what would go good with this grilled cheese? Funny internet videos!"

"Here, I got a good one!" Saki said as he reached for the keyboard.

"No, man! You're just gonna put on that stupid video of the Doduo and the balls again!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! I see you typing it in!"

"Look man, just close your eyes."

Isaac groaned and shut his eyes. "Saki, I swear if it's that ball video..."

"It's not, dude, it's not."

"It better not."

"Okay, it's loading...and now!"

Isaac opened his eyes and saw that Saki had put on a video of a Doduo playing ball as an old man watched.

_"Don't get too close now, Pa."_ said a voice from offscreen. The Doduo swung the bat with one of its heads and hit the ball, and then it ran over to the old man and kicked him right between the legs. Saki burst out laughing while Isaac groaned.

"Saki, what the heck?! You said it wouldn't be the ball video! Why do you gotta lie to me?"

"Because lying's my specialty."

Just then, Mr. Resetti burst out from under the ground right behind them, and saw that the two were eating his grilled cheese. "What are you doing with my sandwich?!" he demanded.

"Wait, what?!" Isaac asked in shock.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this with my specialty." Saki turned to the mole. "This isn't your sandwich. This is _our_ sandwich."

"It's your sandwich, huh? Then why does the bag have my name on it?!"

Saki looked and saw that Resetti's name was in fact on the bag. "Oh, it's actually supposed to say my name, they just spelled it wrong."

"STOP LYING!" Resetti shouted, his face starting to turn red in anger.

"Saki, you told me you bought this!" Isaac said.

"HE DIDN'T BUY IT! Now you two are gonna get off your lazy butts and buy me another Grilled Cheese Supreme!" And so he left the room.

"Way to ruin our computer time."

"Ah, it'll be fine, man. The line's not gonna be _that_ long."

* * *

Isaac and Saki stood near the end of the line at Cheezer's, which stretched all the way down the street and around the corner.

"Thanks for saving the day with your 'specialty', idiot." grumbled the Adept.

"Whatever, like you could do any better."

"Pfft, I'm a better liar than you are."

"Oh, really? The only thing you're better at is being a big piece of-" Saki began before getting punched pretty hard in the arm, making him yell in pain.

Isaac then noticed that two men in blue suits were walking past the line and inside the restaurant. "Hey, those guys are cutting in line!"

An old lady standing in front of them turned to him. "Those fine men are astronauts. They're allowed to cut in line. They fought for our country."

Saki gasped. "Dude, here's your chance to prove that you're a better liar than me, or maybe you can't. Look at your face." He rubbed his hands all over Isaac's face. "It must really eat you up inside to not be able to prove you're a better liar than me, 'cause you can prove nothing! You. Can't. Prove. Anything!"

Isaac had enough and grabbed Saki with a Psynergy hand and lifted him up. "Fine, you want me to prove I'm a better liar than you? Then why don't we see who's better in lying, and whoever gets caught first loses."

"Okay, but it's not like you're gonna lie better than _thi-i-is_!" Saki yelped as the hand dropped him.

Isaac then turned back to the old lady. "Ahem, excuse me, Miss."

"What?!"

"We're astronauts."

* * *

And just like that, the two walked past the line and into the restaurant.

"See, told you I'm better at lying."

"Woah, woah, woah, step aside! I'll show you how a real man lies." Saki walked up to the counter. "Hey baby, give me a Grilled Cheese Supreme and make it snappy, 'cause we're astronauts and we gotta get back up in space, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Oh, my!" exclaimed the cashier, and then spoke in the intercom, "One Grilled Cheese Supreme for the astronauts." That got the attention of the two astronauts from earlier. "That'll be two-fifty."

Saki slammed the money down on the counter. "Bam! That's a moon quarter." The cashier took the money in awe, and he grinned at Isaac who rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that was so lame."

"Excuse me, sir, your grilled cheese is ready."

Isaac took the bag from the cashier. "Thanks. We gotta get this back to our astronaut captain, know what I'm saying?"

"Oh, is that your astronaut captain over there?" asked the cashier, pointing to a table where the two astronauts sat, and Isaac saw that Saki was chatting with them. He groaned and walked over to them.

"This is the guy!" Saki said.

"You're the guy?" asked one of the astronauts.

"I'm..." Isaac looked at Saki who nodded. "I'm the guy..." he replied uncertainly.

This got the astronaut excited as he shook the Adept's hand. "Well, it's an honor to meet you, Captain! Lieutenant Saks here told us a lot about you."

"Yeah, it's great to meet a couple of real fellow astronauts."

"So, what are you guys doing in this dump hole anyways?"

"Ah, you know, we were just picking up a grilled cheese for our commanding officer." Saki answered.

"Ha, yeah, we were just getting ready to take it back to the compound." Isaac added.

"Compound? We were just getting ready to go there ourselves? Wanna lift?"

"Uh, sure. We'll take a lift to the compound."

"Come to think of it, why haven't we seen you around the compound before?"

"We've just got back from a ten-year stand in the old shuttlecraft. Isn't that right, Captain Isaac?" Saki asked.

"Yeah, and we just transferred here. This is our first day."

"Well, welcome! We'll be glad to show you around! Now, I hope you're up to spend 2.5 million dollars of taxpayers' money, cause we're driving!"

And so they drove off to the compound in a vehicle shaped like a spaceship, but it only took five seconds as it was right across from Cheezer's.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the compound!" announced the astronaut, with the word 'compound' echoing through the hall.

They then approached a checkpoint. "Oh, uh, I forgot my ID in my other pants. Can you help me out, guys?" Saki asked.

"Oh, what? That was my ID! I told you not to lose it!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Guys, guys, calm down! You can use our IDs." The astronauts handed the boys their IDs, and they got past the checkpoint without a problem. "Here, you guys might be more comfortable in these." They handed the two blue jackets.

"Ah, thanks!" Saki replied as he and Isaac put them on. "Yeah, I love these things, but Captain Isaac might not be into 'em. Don't you like the uniforms in pink?"

"Pink?!" asked the astronauts.

"I only had to borrow a pair that one time from..." Isaac noticed a list of employees on the wall and quickly picked a random name. "Dr. Asinoskovich. That one time."

"Ah, you know Dr. Asinoskovich? That's funny, because she's right there!"

The doctor in question turned and looked at Isaac in confusion. "I don't remember you!"

"Really? Uhh...it was one time at that conference. You don't remember me?" Isaac asked.

"Uh...I don't remember very much from that conference. I...have to go!" And so she left in quite a hurry.

"Well, that was awkward. Ah, come on, we'll give you the grand tour."

"Dude, you should quit right now. You're totally gonna get caught." Isaac whispered to Saki.

"Hmm hmm, we'll see."

**(Montage set to Lies by Thompson Twins)**

During the montage, the astronauts showed the two around the compound.

Once the montage ended, Isaac and Saki were washing their hands in the bathroom.

"Man, I don't think you can last much longer. I think you should give it up!" Saki said.

"They're not onto me."

"Then I guess it's time that I start lying at one hundred percent! What do you think of that?!"

After that, the astronauts led the two into a large room.

"And what tour would be complete without a stop at the pride of our compound: the antimatter chamber!" announced the astronaut, slapping a clerk on the back. "How is she running today, Jimmy?"

"Well, actually, sir...there've been some problems maintaining safe levels of-" Jimmy was slapped on the back again, making him drop his clipboard onto a green button.

"That's fate. I don't understand what half of these science types say."

"Oh, that's too bad. Captain here's an expert on it!" Saki replied.

"You're an expert on antimatter?"

"Uh...yeah, but not compared to how much this guy knows!" Isaac answered, pointing to Saki. Just then, an alarm went off. "Did you know he wrote a book on it?"

"_We_ wrote a book on it!"

"Well, you did most of the work on it!"

"But your name's on the cover!"

"Yeah, right next to yours!"

"Above mine!"

"Jimmy, knock off that beepin'!" shouted the astronaut.

"Yeah, actually, sir, I'm having trouble with-"

"Trouble? Well, these guys are experts! Can you lend a hand, fellas?"

"Sure, we can! Go ahead, _Captain_!" Saki answered, nudging the Adept.

Isaac walked over to the control panel. "Well, according to the book Lieutenant Saki wrote, you wanna turn that knob there."

Jimmy did as told when Saki butted in. "But Captain's own research outdates mine, so turn that knob over there!"

"But he's forgetting the recent discoveries he's made! Flip those switches!"

"Discoveries based on his studies, hit those buttons!"

"I never said hit those buttons!"

"Yeah Jimmy, you're not doing it like Captain Isaac said! You gotta do it like this!" Saki began to fiddle with all the buttons, causing the anti-nucleus to go unstable as the pipes burst and danger lights exploded.

"Dude, stop! You're gonna break it!" Isaac shouted.

"No, _you're_ gonna break it!" Saki shouted back.

Just then, the major came in. "What's all this commotion?"

"Major Williams?" asked the astronaut as he and his partner dusted off Isaac and Saki. "We were just showing these new transfers around the compound, sir!"

Suddenly, a warning siren went off. "Captain Isaac, Lieutenant Saks, the antimatter is becoming unstable!" Jimmy shouted, and the antimatter was in fact wobbling.

"Captain Isaac, Lieutenant Saks, you can fix this, right?" asked the astronaut.

"Yes, Lieutenant Saks can totally fix this!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Not without Captain's help!" Saki added.

"No time for modesty!" The astronaut opened the door to the antimatter chamber and pushed the two inside.

"Dude, this is all your fault." Isaac said.

"What?! You're the one who won't admit you suck at lying!" Saki shouted.

"'Cause I don't!"

Outside from the window, the others watched the two arguing.

"Why don't you give up and tell them what's going on so they can help us!"

"No, you do it!"

"No way!"

The antimatter began to shake even more as Isaac groaned. "Fine!" He walked up to the window.

"What's the holdup?"

"Look, I have to tell you the truth. I have a condition that makes me forget everything in times of extreme stress." Saki's jaw dropped to the floor. "Lieutenant Saks doesn't have that condition. He's just an idiot."

"Hey!"

"We need you to tell us what to do!" Isaac shouted.

"Oh, my...Jimmy, what do we do?"

"They have to penetrate the anti-nucleus with something solid!"

"Right! Listen up! You have one chance at this thing! You have to throw Lieutenant Saks into the anti-nucleus!"

"WHAT?!" Saki asked in shock.

"It's the only way! Captain Isaac has those magic hands, so you must sacrifice yourself to save thousands of lives, Lieutenant!"

"No! Don't listen to him, Isaac! DON'T DO IT!" Saki begged.

"Do it! Throw him in! THROW HIM IN!" shouted the astronaut, and Isaac looked around, conflicted on what to do.

"Please, no!" Saki pleaded.

"Throw him in, NOW!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for lying! You win, okay?! I won't lie anymore!"

"It's too late, Saki. I can't let everyone die because of us." Isaac then created a Psynergy hand and grabbed Saki and began to lift him above his head.

"NO!" he screamed, but then a zip sound was heard as he was put down, and he saw that his jacket was unzipped. "Huh?"

"You really thought I was gonna throw you in? I told you I'm a better liar than you." Isaac grinned, holding up the bag of grilled cheese.

"Resetti's grilled cheese!"

"You better hope this works!" Isaac threw the sandwich bag into the anti-nucleus, and it caught it before shooting out two beams that grabbed the two, twisting their bodies until creating a huge explosion, throwing them out of the chamber. With their bodies charred and everyone standing over them, they knew the jig was up.

"We're not astronauts." Saki confessed.

* * *

Isaac and Saki were back at the Smash Mansion grounds as the two astronauts threw them out of the back of their van.

"If you ever lie about being astronauts again, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"We saved the city, astro-" Saki shot back as the bag of grilled cheese was thrown at his face and the astronauts drove off.

Resetti was in the computer room when the two boys came in. "Where have you been?! I've been waiting all day!" Isaac gave him his grilled cheese, which was completely burned. "What the? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SANDWICH?!"

"There were spacemen at Cheezer's! And the tube...we went down and...everyone wore sweatpants...even us...and then the room with the bad stuff...but...we saved the city with your sandwich!" Saki exclaimed.

Resetti groaned. "Ugh, why do you always have to lie to my face?"

"We accidentally dropped it in the street and a truck ran it over." Isaac said.

"See, was it so hard to tell the truth?"


	4. S1 E4: Your Biggest Fan

**Note: For the sake of the story, Nikki is around Isaac and Saki's age and has the body proportions of a regular young woman.**

* * *

Modern Trophy Ultimate

Episode 4: Your Biggest Fan

* * *

It seemed like a regular day in Smashville, when Saki suddenly came crashing through a fence. "Hurry up, we're running out of time!" he shouted as he began to run down the streets of town.

Isaac ran behind him. "That gate was unlocked!"

"I don't care, we only have two minutes to get there!" Saki exclaimed as he kept running, jumping on top of cars and trash cans.

"You do know there's a sidewalk, right?"

"No time to explain! We need to keep moving!" Saki shouted, running right through anything that was in his way and causing quite a lot of damage.

"Was that really necessary?"

"No time to worry about collateral damage!"

"I'm pretty sure that was just _damage_ damage."

Just then, one of the new Assist Trophies, Nikki, appeared in front of them. "Hey guys, I just want to-"

"Sorry, we don't have time right now!" exclaimed Isaac as he and Saki ran past her, only to run into her again.

"Hey guys!"

"Sorry, no time." The two ran past Nikki, and ran into her once again.

"Hey guys!"

"What the?" Saki asked, confused as to how this girl kept appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!"

"Alright, go for it." Isaac said, and Saki rammed right into Nikki as they kept running.

However, she appeared again completely unharmed. "Oh, hi guys!" The two jumped over a fence and kept running. She appeared on the other side with a dog. "Hi guys!"

"Just go home, okay?" Isaac asked as Saki grabbed the dog and released it at her.

"I just wanna-" Nikki began before she was attacked by the dog, but then appeared again in front of a store, once again unharmed. "Hey guys!" Saki shoved her face to the window and they kept running, with every attempt to get her to stop appearing failing. "Hey guys, I just want to-"

"WE _DON'T_ HAVE TIME!" Saki shouted.

"Hey guys!" Saki pushed Nikki away and he and Isaac kept running until they ran into her for the thousandth time. "Oh, hi guys."

"Uh, what?!" asked Isaac and Saki in frustration.

"I just wanted to say...it's _ice_ to meet you!" Nikki joked as she held up an ice cream and fake laughter was heard.

"Look Nikki, we don't have time for this." Isaac said.

"Yeah, we have to...why are we running again?" Saki asked before a building exploded in the distance.

* * *

Later, the two were sitting on the floor in their room back at the apartment crying.

"The whole purified water plant, destroyed, and we could have saved it!" Saki cried.

"Yeah, but we could have not caused it too." Isaac replied.

"The water supply contaminated for centuries! They say our kids will look even weirder than we do!"

Nikki then walked up to them. "Hey, guys!" she greeted as the two sighed. "Well, I guess the moral of this story is, 'All's well that ends well!'" she laughed as a jingle began to play.

**The End**

"NIKKI!" Saki shouted. "This did not end well for anyone! It'll take three weeks to rebuild it!"

"Yeah. Well, then I guess you could say, 'The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence!'" Nikki winked as she laughed again.

**Executive Producer: Nikki**

"Nikki, all the grass is on fire and so is the goshdarn fence!" Saki exclaimed as canned laughter went off again. "Okay, what is that? Who's laughing?!" It turned out to be from an audio recorder that Nikki held, and she turned it off. Saki grabbed the recorder from her and tossed it into a trash can.

* * *

Later, Isaac and Saki were eating breakfast when they heard a strange noise, and they looked to see Nikki noisily eating an ice cream from the bottom of the cone a few feet away.

"Ah, don't you hate it when people eat noisily, 'cause I do. I'm so like you in that way. Hey, we should totally go on an adventure where we like, tell people off for their bad habits but learn that everyone should be themselves, and then we hug!" Nikki held her arms up to make a hugging gesture, and then walked up to the Black Knight. "Hey, me and my BFFs, Isaac and Saki, think that maybe you should stop mouth breathing. It's not very dignifying and it's making the dining room moist, but we forgive you, because it's important for you to be you." She made the hugging gesture at Isaac and Saki while Black Knight looked on questionably.

"How about we just eat?" Isaac suggested.

Nikki squealed. "Yeah, sure, no problem. Can I sit here? At your table?"

"Yeah, whatever." Saki answered.

Nikki sat down between the two and watched excitedly as they ate. "So, now we sit together at breakfast. I guess we need to work on our dynamic."

"Our what?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, since I moved to the apartment to be near you guys, I haven't figured out where I fit in. 'Cause am I like, the kooky one?" Isaac and Saki shrugged and then saw Nikki wearing white cat ears, purple eyeliner, and light blue lipstick as she played a ukulele and looked back at each other in bewilderment. "No?" She turned back to her regular appearance. "Okay, so maybe I'm like the nerdy, insecure one, but then I take my glasses off, and I'm like super cute." She took off her glasses and whipped her hair. "Or maybe I'm just the girl next door who's always been there for you, but you're too foolish to realize is perfect for you."

"But your room's not next door to us." Isaac pointed out.

"I can move! But of course I couldn't do that because then you both would have to fight over me." Nikki squealed at the thought.

"Well, at the moment you're more like...the insanely obsessive one." Saki replied.

"The insanely obsessive one! I can _totally_ do that!" Nikki exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the table.

"No no no, I didn't mean I wanted-"

"And I'll be really creepy, and you'll be really scared. But in your final moments, you'll realize that we're meant to be."

"My final moments? What does that mean? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you following us."

"Don't worry, you'll never see me." Nikki whispered as she walked off.

* * *

A video began with a view through the window to Isaac and Saki's room as Saki was changing. He turned his head and noticed he was being watched and quickly shut the blinds. A little song began as the video showed several clips of Nikki watching the two from the distance.

_For a very long time, I've watched you from afar_

_Hunched in your closet or strapped beneath your car_

_I treasured all the stories the three of us share_

_Wherever you are, I'll always be there_

_When you were alone, I was there too_

_Behind the shower curtain, and you never knew_

_I dressed in your clothes and breathed in your air_

_I watched you both sleep and nuzzled your hair_

_It helps that your bedroom has places to hide_

_And the windows don't lock so I can get inside_

_I've waited so long to be part of your life_

_And one day one of you will call me his wife_

Isaac and Saki watched the video from a computer, and to say they were disturbed was a severe understatement. "I think we need to have a reasonable conversation with this young lady." Saki said.

* * *

The two walked down one of the halls. "Where is she?" Isaac asked. "We've been looking for two hours now."

The two then came across Vince, the apartment's resident artist, looking at a painting on the wall with a stunned expression. "Oh man...not cool..."

"You okay, Vince? Why are you looking at that painting that way?" Saki asked.

Vince sighed in relief. "Thank mother earth, you can see it too." He leaned closer to the painting and a figure who looked just like Nikki blinked its eyes, which startled him. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Isaac asked.

Vince reached an arm out and poked the figure, and she screamed, and then he screamed, and then Isaac and Saki followed until she came off the painting and ran off. "Nikki, wait!" Saki exclaimed as he and Isaac ran after her. Eventually they reached a dead end, and Nikki pretended to be distressed as the two boys cornered her. "Nikki, listen-"

"I know what you're gonna say. I'm sorry about the hair."

"The what? What hair?" Saki asked as he turned around, revealing a shaved spot on the back of his head. "Is there something wrong with my hair?"

"Nooo." Nikki answered, smiling to herself.

"Nikki, this whole...thing isn't really working out."

"Yeah, it's not you, it's us." Isaac added.

"By which we mean it's you."

"Wait! Don't you want to see what's inside my box?" Nikki asked, holding up a box.

"Is this another one of your tricks? Why would we want to see inside your box?" Saki asked.

"Because this is the part of the story where you realize maybe I do all this...because I'm lonely." Nikki answered sadly as she opened the box.

"No Nikki, this is the part of the story where you realize there _is_ no story and you'll leave us alone."

"Oh...y-yeah, sure." Nikki muttered, trying to hold in the tears as she walked away.

"Dude, look at this." Isaac said, and he and Saki looked at the various pieces of paper in the box, which had drawings of them. "'The first people who spoke to me at the Assist Apartment.' And this, 'The coolest Assist Trophies, Isaac and Saki.'" Saki noticed in one of the drawings that he was drawn to look shorter than Isaac. "'The only people who really know me.' Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I know, right? I'm definitely taller than you! And if my eyes were that close together, I'd be a cyclops!"

"No, Saki! She really cares about us, but we just pushed her away. Look at this." Isaac grabbed a book and showed it to Saki.

"'The Amazing Adventures of Isaac, Saki, and Nikki.' Oh man, all she ever wanted was to be included."

Isaac nodded sadly and opened the book. "This is today. Here's us at breakfast."

"Oh yeah." Saki replied, pointing to his hand in the drawing. "Look at that hand, it's like a big thumb."

"Well, hands are difficult to draw." Isaac flipped through the pages in the book. "Here's us watching the video, and here's Nikki walking off just a second ago. I wonder what happens next."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope she goes to art school."

"No, you say 'We're her only friends, we have to do whatever it takes to make her happy'."

"We're her _only_ friends?! We have to do whatever it takes to make her happy!" Saki exclaimed, and the two gasped. "Right, how do we do it?"

"Alright, here." Isaac showed him the book.

* * *

Nikki sat on the roof of the apartment looking rather saddened.

Just then, Saki burst through the door leading to the roof. "Nikki, you shall not be alone!" he exclaimed.

"It's alright, guys. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, Nikki! I have been touched by the beauty of your art, and now, I think I love you."

Isaac then arrived. "No! You cannot love her..." He quickly looked in the book for his lines. "For I love her more! She's beautiful, and sweet, and funny!"

"Forget it, guys." Isaac and Saki smiled at each other and began to say, "Come on!" over and over again, which made Nikki start to smile. The two kept going back and forth until she decided to go along with the act. "Please don't fight over me!"

"There's no other way. You are too beautiful to be shared!" Saki replied.

Nikki squealed excitedly. "Oh, wait." She took out a recorder and music began to play as Isaac and Saki took stances against each other, only to start jumping cheerily. "Uh guys, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, it's the dancing you drew." Saki answered.

"That's fighting."

"Oh." And so the two began slapping each other.

"You only love her because she's beautiful! I love her because her heart shines like diamonds!" Isaac exclaimed as he hit Saki, who pretended to be hurt really bad and retaliated by hitting him with a flying kick, and Isaac fell back pretending to be hurt.

Nikki looked rather pleased at the scene, but then stopped smiling when she saw the two hugging each other warmly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, what now? It says they snuggle for a while!" Saki replied.

"No, it says they _struggle_ for a while."

"Well, it's not my fault your girly writing is so curly."

Isaac looked through the book. "Dude, this is the part where you rip your shirt."

"What?!"

"It's right here." Isaac showed him the part of the book.

Saki sighed. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, it's right there." Nikki confirmed.

"Let her go, or prove that you understand true love!" Isaac exclaimed, getting back in the act.

"My beating heart is the only proof I need. Look!" Saki attempted to rip off his shirt, but was struggling to do so and eventually he just gave up and simply took it off. "Look!"

Isaac checked the book and saw a muscular Saki with abs. "Meh, that'll have to do. Now do your line."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you!" Saki said to Nikki.

"I don't know which path to choose!" she exclaimed.

"So real, I can feel it."

There was silence for a while until Nikki looked at Isaac, who seemed to have missed his cue.

"What? Oh." He looked in the book and then shouted, "NOOOOO!" as he tackled Saki and they began to "struggle" again.

"What happens next?" Saki asked. Isaac flipped through the book and they saw the next scene. "We have to _jump_?"

"Yeah, we're doing this for Nikki in the name of friendship."

"And pity."

"Yeah, that too."

And so the two ran towards the edge of the roof. "Aaaah-I don't think so!" They ran towards the stairs instead.

"This is much safer!" Saki said as the two dropped to the floor.

"Stop! Don't hurt yourselves for me!" Nikki pleaded.

"You okay?" Saki asked as he helped Isaac up.

"Yeah, scratched my knee, but I'm okay."

"Good." The two continued "fighting" until Saki began to push Isaac towards an exhaust fan. "You have to choose between us!"

"I can't. I love you both!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Then one of us must go!"

"Hold on, I got a track for this." Nikki put on another music track as Saki pushed Isaac even closer to the fan, which thankfully had a protective covering.

"Goodbye, my friend. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"It's not the end, for my love will live on forever!"

"Goodbye!" Saki said, and then turned to Nikki. "Okay, you're supposed to intervene here."

"I can't! The tape is stuck, the music won't stop!"

"What?! What do we do then?" Isaac asked.

"You keep going! I'll be a sec."

"Are you kidding me?! Do something!" Saki exclaimed.

"Okay. Just, uh...almost got it!" Nikki replied, fumbling with the recorder. Isaac got closer to the fan as Saki walked up to her and tossed away the recorder, making the music stop. "Stop! I can't bear to see you destroy each other!"

"Okay, so what happens next?" Saki asked.

Isaac looked through the book. "Hmm...we agree that you get at her Monday through Thursday, and I get her Friday and the weekends and we live happily ever after."

"I think I have a better idea." Saki replied as he took the book and tossed it into the fan, shredding it to pieces. With that over with, Nikki began to hum the ending song. "What is that? What are you doing?"


	5. S1 E5: Housesitting

Modern Trophy Ultimate

Episode 5: Housesitting

* * *

It was a nice, cool day in Smashville, and Dr. Wright walked inside the Assist Apartment carrying a huge load of papers from this week's mail. He set the stack down on his desk and walked off to sort it all out later, and just as he left, Isaac and Saki came in and noticed the pile of papers. "Hey look, the mail's here."

The two approached the stack and Isaac sorted through the mail. "Let's see, bill...bill...junk...another bill...more junk...hey, here's a magazine."

"Magazines? Who still looks at those?" Saki asked, and the two looked around to make sure no one else was looking before opening it and taking a look at what was inside. "Woah, those are a lot of babes."

Indeed, the magazine was filled with pictures of various women in rather skimpy-looking outfits, making Isaac blush. "Wh-Who looks at this stuff?"

"Give me that!" demanded a voice as a hand snatched the magazine, and the two looked to see that it was Samurai Goroh. "Snooping around in the mail as usual, I see."

"Samurai Goroh, you're the one who looks at those model magazines?" Saki asked.

"It ain't nobody's business what Samurai Goroh looks at!" snapped Goroh. "Why do you two even scavenge through the mail anyway?"

"Because it's in desperate hopes that one of these days I'll actually get a Smash invitation." Isaac answered.

"And I just do it 'cause I got nothing better to do." Saki answered with a shrug.

"Well, I would greatly appreciate it if you two would quit digging your noses in my magazines!"

"Whatever, the girls didn't really look that hot anyway, and I know Isaac feels the same way, but that's because he's too busy having wet dreams about Lyn."

"Yeah. Wait, what?! Saki, shut up!" Isaac snapped as he elbowed Saki's side, face burning bright red.

"We get it, Goroh. You look at those magazines to compensate for the fact that you're a poor middle-aged man who can't get any real dates."

That comment made Goroh start to steam as he took out his katana. "You wanna say that again? Go ahead, say it again, I _dare_ you!"

Not wanting to face the wrath of the samurai, Isaac stepped between them while chuckling nervously. "N-No thanks, we'll be leaving you alone now." He took Saki's arm and they hurried out of the apartment and to the front yard.

"Man, he didn't need to get so angry about it. I was just being honest with him."

"Well, there's being honest, and then there's just being blunt." Isaac sighed. "Let's go see what the Smashers are up to."

And so the two made their way to the Smash Mansion, and they looked through one of the front windows to see the Smashers gathered in the main room as the two founders of Smash, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, were talking to them about something.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Saki asked.

"I don't know, but it must be something important." Isaac replied as he opened the window so they could listen in on the conversation.

"So Crazy Hand and I have come to announce that we have decided to take a little vacation." Master Hand said.

"We're going to the Bahamas!" Crazy Hand added.

"Yes, and we will be gone for a week. However, we need someone to watch over our house while we're away, so if anyone would like to volunteer, then come step up."

Isaac thought about that. "Why does Master Hand always come to the Smashers for help and not us? I mean, we're Assist Trophies, isn't it _our_ job to help them out?"

"You mean it's _your_ job. I'm not an Assist Trophy anymore, so I don't know what I got to do with it."

"Yeah, but you still live at the apartment, so-" Isaac heard Master Hand begin to speak again, and the two went back to listening to what was going on in the mansion.

"Okay, so no one wants to volunteer? Then I guess I'll have to choose the lucky few."

"Wait, we'll do it!" Everyone in the mansion looked around to find who said that. "Um, over here." They looked towards the window where they saw the two Assists.

"Isaac and Saki, were you two eavesdropping on our conversation?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes, Master Hand, sir, but if none of the Smashers want to housesit for you, Saki and I can do it. We are Assist Trophies after all."

Master Hand thought about it. "Well...I suppose we could manage that."

"If we do a great job at watching over your house, will you _maybe_ let me in Smash?" Isaac asked eagerly.

"Don't get too hasty, boy! That is _definitely_ not something I can guarantee." Master Hand answered, making Isaac's face fall slightly. "However, I suppose I could give you some payment if you do a good job."

"Sounds good, we'll do it."

"Okay then, you two follow me."

* * *

Sometime later, the two were at the Hands' house, which was on a floating island right above the mansion grounds.

"Alright, here's what needs to be done. Water the plants, polish the trophies, just basic house maintenance." Master Hand said.

Isaac nodded. "Okay, we can definitely do that."

Meanwhile, Crazy Hand was showing Saki his pet goldfish. "Woah, you have a fish?"

"Yeah, his name's Norman. I wanted to name him Nemo, but Master Hand said that a certain billion-dollar company would sue me if I did. He really likes it when I play the piano for him." Crazy Hand floated to a nearby piano and began to play it, but his giant fingers caused him to play rather horribly.

"CRAZY, STOP THAT HORRIBLE PIANO PLAYING!" Master Hand shouted, sighing as he turned to the two Assists. "Now, we are trusting you two to do a good job in keeping the house clean."

"Don't worry, Master Hand, we'll make sure your house is in perfect condition." Isaac replied.

"You better, because if we come back and find our house completely wrecked, like a tornado swept through it, you two will be doing dirty work in the Pokémon Home for an entire week, understand?" Master Hand asked, and the two nodded. "Alright. Here's the key to the house. The door locks automatically when you close it, so it is crucial that you hold onto it." He gave them the key to the house and headed out the door with his bags. "We'll be back in a week."

Crazy Hand quickly followed. "Don't forget to feed Norman for me!" he called as he left.

"Don't worry, you two just go and enjoy your vacation. We'll take care of everything, right Saki?" Isaac asked.

"Oh yeah, totally. We won't forget."

**One week later...**

The two were watching TV in their room when a nagging feeling ate at Isaac's mind. "Hey, Saki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I get the feeling that we forgot to do something?"

"Well, if you forgot, then it probably wasn't anything important."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Wanna go see if the mail came?"

"Sure." Isaac replied, and so the two headed out of their room and down to the main lobby where the weekly mail pile was waiting for them.

"Nothing like digging through junk mail when we got nothing else to do, eh Isaac?"

"Yeah, but I still get the feeling that we're forgetting something else."

Saki dug through the papers and found a pamphlet. "Hey, look at this. I found this pamphlet about the Bahamas."

"Bahamas...why does that sound familiar?" Isaac thought about it, and his eyes went wide as realization hit. "Oh crap, _that's_ what we forgot! Master Hand and Crazy Hand went on a trip to the Bahamas and they're coming back _tonight_! Saki, we've gotta go check on their house before they get back!" He grabbed Saki's arm and pulled him out the door, hoping nothing bad had happened since they were last at the house.

* * *

The two quickly headed up to the Hands' house, but when they got there, they found that the and the plants had wilted.

"Oh man, the plants are dead!" Isaac exclaimed as he saw the dead plants, but quickly calmed himself. "What am I panicking for? I can easily fix this. I can just use my Psynergy to revive them." He tried using his Psynergy to have the plants grow back, only to lose his focus as Saki approached him.

"Hey Isaac, what do you need me to do?"

"Don't distract me, Saki, I'm busy! Just go feed the fish or something."

"Okay." Saki went over to Norman's tank, and thankfully the fish was still alive. "Hey there, Norman. You must be really hungry, huh? Well don't worry, Saki's gonna get you some food." He went to the kitchen and came back with a large bag of chips and a bottle of soda. "Here you go, have some chips." Saki opened the bag and dumped the chips into the tank, and then opened the soda bottle and poured the brown liquid into the tank, tinting the water a light brown.

Luckily, Isaac was able to use his Growth Psynergy to have the plants grow back. "There, that should do it." He then went over to see what Saki was doing and stopped when he saw what was floating in the fish tank. "Saki, are those potato chips?"

"Yeah, I thought that's what Norman would like."

"Okay, and why is the water brown?"

"I poured a little root beer in there. Pretty great, huh?"

"Oh yeah, really great, but Saki..."

"Yeah?"

"WHY?!"

"You told me to feed the fish, so I did!"

"Saki, fish can't eat chips, they don't have teeth!" Isaac exclaimed, and then held up the container of fish food. "You're supposed to feed them this!"

"Oh." Saki took the container and twisted off the cap.

"No wait, Saki, don't pour the whole-" Isaac tried to stop him, but it was too late as Saki poured the entire container of fish food into the tank.

"Oh, was that too much?"

"Yes, _way_ too much. Great, now we're gonna have to clean the tank. Take the fish out and put it in a glass of water or something while I clean out the tank."

"Okay." Saki scooped Norman out of the tank and quickly headed to the bathroom, the fish squirming in his hands. He turned on the bath and put the fish in the tub as it began to fill up with water. "Yeah, there you go, swim."

Meanwhile, Isaac was cleaning out the fish tank in the kitchen, which was a hassle as he had to take out the rocks and other decorations. "Why did Saki think it was a good idea to dump chips in there?" he muttered. Once he finished cleaning the tank, he carried it out of the kitchen when Saki bumped into him, causing him to drop it and it fell to the floor with a loud crack.

"Oh whoops, didn't see you there."

Isaac picked up the tank and saw that it now had a huge crack in it. "Great, after all the work I just had to do." Just then, the phone rang and he put down the cracked tank as he went to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Hello Isaac, this is Master Hand. Is everything going good with the house?"_

"Uh...yeah, it's going great, no need to worry, we got everything taken care of." Isaac answered with a nervous smile.

_"Well, I was calling to inform you that Crazy Hand and I are coming back now and we should be home in about two hours, so the house should be looking good when we're back."_

"Oh yeah, it'll be looking perfect, like you never left."

_"How's Norman doing?"_ Crazy Hand asked.

"Oh, he's doing just fine. Well fed and everything."

_"Good! I'm sure he really misses me, so I can't wait to say hi to him when we come home!"_

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Isaac chuckled. Just then, there was a loud crash from somewhere, which alarmed Master Hand.

_"What was that?!"_

"Uhh...we're just...preparing a little homecoming party for when you come back!"

_"Homecoming party? Isaac, what's going on?"_ Master Hand asked, getting suspicious.

"Sorry, wish I could talk more, but I gotta go, bye!" Isaac exclaimed as he quickly hung up. "Saki, what was that?!"

"Uhh, I was just polishing the trophies, and one of them fell and broke." Saki explained. "It's okay, man, we'll just need some glue and it'll be fixed in no time. " He looked through the drawers, but couldn't find any glue anywhere. "They seriously don't got any glue around here?"

"Well, looks like we need to add that to the list of stuff we need to get." Isaac muttered. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand will be back in about two hours, so we need to hurry and get to town if we want to fix this."

While Isaac went to grab Master Hand's credit card, Saki walked into the kitchen feeling quite hungry, so he looked through the freezer and found a frozen pizza.

"Saki, come on!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Saki called back as he put the pizza in the oven and turned it on.

"Okay, so we gotta go down to the supply store to buy some glue and then we gotta go to the pet store to get a new fish tank and fish food. The door will lock once we close it, so don't forget to grab the key." Isaac reminded as he headed out the door.

Saki was about to head out as well, but stopped for a second. "Did Isaac just tell me to grab something?" He thought about it, but shrugged it off. "Nah, probably wasn't important."

And so Saki walked out the door and closed it, leaving the key to the house on the table. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, the water was still running and starting to rise to the top of the tub.

* * *

After going down to the supply store to buy some glue and pet store to buy a new fish tank and fish food, the two arrived back at the house, and thankfully Master Hand and Crazy Hand still weren't back yet.

"Saki, you got the key?" Isaac asked as they approached the front door.

"What key?"

Isaac put the bags down and turned to Saki. "The key on the table that you were supposed to grab before we left. We can't get in the house without it."

"Oh, _that_ key." Saki chuckled nervously. "Would've been really funny if I left it on the table, huh?"

"Oh yeah, _really_ funny, Saki. Now hand me the key."

"Uhh, I...don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it? Oh, don't tell me you forgot." Isaac groaned. "I told you to grab it before we left, so why didn't you?!"

"Wait, you were actually being serious about that? I thought you were just making a joke."

"What? Saki, why would I joke about something like grabbing the key to the house so that we don't get locked out? If it really was a joke, it would've been funny."

"Well, it is kinda funny that I got us locked out, isn't it?"

"Yes Saki, it's so funny I forgot to laugh." Isaac muttered sarcastically. "So now what do we do?"

"We can try climbing in through a window." Saki suggested as he went over to a nearby window, and luckily it wasn't locked.

And so the two had no choice but to get in through the window. Once Isaac got in, he landed on the floor with a small splash, which confused him. "What the? Why is the floor wet?" He could then hear the sound of running water coming from behind the bathroom door, and he opened it to be met with a flood. "Saki, you left the water running the whole time we were gone?!" he asked Saki, who was halfway through climbing the window.

"Oh, I knew there was something else I forgot to do." Saki replied as he fell in and landed on the floor face-first.

"Well, just get in there and turn it off so that..." Isaac began, but then he caught a whiff of a strange scent. "Do I smell something burning?"

"Oh yeah, my pizza must be done!"

"You left the oven on too?! Great, now we gotta turn _that_ off before-" A loud explosion suddenly rang from the kitchen, and the two quickly ran in to see that the oven had exploded and was now catching fire. "Oh man, this is really bad!" Isaac looked around the room and found a conveniently-placed fire extinguisher. "Here, use this to put it out!" he said, handing it to Saki.

"Wait, why me?"

"Because you're the one who caused this fire!"

"Okay, fine!" Saki held the extinguisher above his head and chucked it at the fire, and it landed on the floor in front of the oven. Of course that did nothing to put out the fire as it spread rapidly and now the entire kitchen was in flames.

Isaac shot a glare at Saki. "Saki, what the hell was that?!"

"Don't look at me, I'm not a firefighter, so how do you expect me to know how to put out a fire?!"

"You're not supposed to..." Isaac groaned in frustration. "Just let me do it!" He cautiously approached the fire and reached out to grab the extinguisher, and he managed to grab it. "You're supposed to do it like this!" He squeezed the handle and the white foam sprayed everywhere and put out the fire. "There. That should take care of it."

"Uh, Isaac?"

"What?" Isaac asked, and he looked behind himself to see one end of his scarf on fire. "Oh." Seconds passed until he screamed and began to run out of the kitchen and to the living room, running past the couch and it ended up setting another fire. After enough panicking, Isaac quickly took his scarf off and threw it on the floor, stomping on it until the fire was out. "Okay, no more fire."

"Okay, but what are we gonna do about that?" Saki asked, pointing to the couch that was starting to burn.

"I caused that fire, didn't I?"

"Don't worry, man, I know what to do!" Saki said, and he took the new fish tank out from the bag and rushed into the flooded bathroom, filling it up with water from the tub and then came back and poured it on the couch, which put out the fire, but left it soaking wet. "There, problem solved."

"Yes, but now the couch is all wet!"

"Ah, it'll be fine man, it'll dry up before they get back." Saki replied, and then noticed a goldfish flopping helplessly on the couch. "Norman!" he exclaimed as he quickly picked up the fish and put it in the new tank, letting it swim with what little water was left in it. "Wait, I forgot I still need to play the piano for you!" Saki went over to the piano and began to play it, and while not great, he was able to play it better than Crazy Hand.

Isaac looked around at the wreck. "Okay, don't panic, Isaac. We still have time. We can totally fix a flooded bathroom and kitchen fire before they get back." Just then, there was a knock on the front door, making him gasp. "Oh god, they're back!"

"Open up, this is the police!"

"Oh, thank god." Isaac sighed in relief, only to panic again. "Wait, police?! What are they doing here?!"

"I'll get it." Saki said as he walked to the front door and opened it, revealing a cop standing there.

"Is this the Master Hand residence?"

"Uh, yeah, whatcha need?" Saki asked.

"Well, we got a report of two teenagers, both blonde, attempting to break in the house." The cop took a look inside the house and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. "Looks like I found the culprits, hands behind your back."

"Wait!" Isaac exclaimed as he got between the two. "E-Excuse me, sir, but this is just a really big misunderstanding! You see, we're watching over this house while Master Hand is away and we left to get some stuff to...make it look better for him, but we got locked out because _somebody_" he shot a glare at Saki, "didn't grab the key, so we had to get in through the window."

"I see. Well, if it's housesitting you're doing, then it looks like you're doing an absolutely terrible job at it."

"So...maybe instead of arresting us, you can help us fix this mess, right?" Isaac offered.

"Are you kidding? I got a job to do, and while I won't be arresting you, I'm afraid I'll have to give you a ticket for causing a disturbance in the neighborhood." replied the cop as he handed them a ticket. "You have a good rest of your night." he said as he walked off.

"Oh man, now we get a ticket?! I thought they only gave them to reckless drivers!"

"I have a solution." Saki said, and moments later the two were in the bathroom as he flushed the ticket down the toilet. "There, now they won't ever know about it."

"Yes, but we still need to do something about this bathroom. There's water all over the floor. I guess I'll get the mop while you...handle the other rooms."

"Okay." Saki nodded, and went back into the living room. "Hmmm...I think this room could use a little vacuuming." He walked over to the closet and opened it, and there was a vacuum cleaner inside with a sticky note that said 'Do not use' on it, but he ignored it as he grabbed the vacuum and turned it on.

The vacuum roared to life and began to move all by itself, zooming around the room and sucking up everything in its path, including stuff that probably shouldn't be sucked up in a vacuum.

"Uh...how do I stop this?" Saki asked as the vacuum zipped past him and into the kitchen, making a rather loud crash.

"Saki, what's going on?" Isaac asked upon hearing the noise, and he came into the living room and his eyes went wide when he saw the vacuum filled up beyond its limit. "What did you do now?!"

"That wasn't me, it was the vacuum!" Just then, sputtering sounds emitted from the vacuum as it began to shake, and the two slowly backed away before hiding behind the couch for cover as it exploded, leaving dust and everything else it sucked up all over the room. "Can't get any worse, right?" Saki asked, and then the vacuum coughed out a trophy and it flew right at the TV, completely shattering the screen. "Uh...you sure they won't notice that?" Just after he said that, part of the ceiling broke off.

"Okay, okay, we can still fix this. We still have plenty of time, right?" Isaac asked as he looked in the bathroom mirror. "Don't panic, Isaac! Panic is the enemy. You are strong! Through your strength, you shall overcome-"

Just then, they heard the honk of a horn from outside and Crazy Hand's voice holler, "Hey y'all, we're back!"

Upon hearing that, Isaac's reflection walked away. "You're on your own, pal."

Isaac screamed as he ran back in the living room. "We're dead, we're dead, we are SO DEAD!" he panicked.

"Wait man, I have an idea!" Saki said.

"Really, what is it?"

"Let's just hide behind the couch and hope they don't notice the wreck!"

Outside, the two hands approached the front door. "Ah, it's so good to be home." Crazy Hand sighed.

"Finally. Hopefully those two have done a good job at watching the house and didn't-WHAT THE HELL?!" Master Hand shouted as he opened the door, only to find that the house was a complete wreck with the kitchen smoking from the fire, bathroom flooded, and living room destroyed with junk everywhere and TV broken, and to top it all off, the ceiling chandelier fell off and broke.

Crazy Hand noticed Master Hand starting to twitch and fume and began to get wary. "Uh...I'm just gonna go get our stuff." And so he quickly flew away from the scene, knowing that what was about to transpire was going to get _really_ ugly.

_**"ISAAAAAAAC! SAKIIIIIIIII!"**_ boomed Master Hand, loud enough for all the heavens to hear.

The two boys in question nervously came up from behind the ruined couch. "H-Hey, Master Hand." Isaac greeted with a nervous smile, cowering as the giant, furious hand approached them. "H-H-How was your trip?"

"Did you bring me a souvenir?" Saki asked.

"NO, I DIDN'T BRING YOU SHIT!" Master Hand bellowed. "You two _better_ explain what the hell happened RIGHT NOW, or you'll be more dead than your franchises!"

Isaac looked physically pained by that statement, like he had been punched in the gut while Saki just winced. "Oof, did he really have to roast us that hard?"

* * *

Isaac grumbled to himself as he walked out of the feeding station of the Pokémon Home, carrying a large bag of bird seed in his arms. He approached the aviary which housed the bird Pokémon such as Pidgey and Fletchling. "Alright, time to feed you-" The birds suddenly all flocked around and viciously pecked at him until all the seed was gone, leaving him with feathers on his clothes and in his hair. "Ugh, I hate birds."

Meanwhile, Saki was busy mopping the floor and stopped for a second as he was getting exhausted, but had no time to rest as Master Hand zapped him on the butt.

"NO SLACKING OFF! I want that floor completely spotless, and once you're done with that, go pick up the droppings, because they're not gonna pick up themselves!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Saki muttered as he went back to mopping and Isaac walked by with buckets filled with Pokémon food. "Man, this sucks!"

"Yeah, but we deserve this for destroying their house."

"Less talking, more working!" Master Hand shouted, and the two boys grumbled as they begrudgingly got back to the work that they would have to do for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Note: Before I go, I have a question for you, the reader. D****o you like to read and/or write Smash Bros. fanfics? Do you wanna chat and chill with other Smash fanfic authors? Then come join the Super Smash Prose Discord server. The link code to join is ****gDK48ua.**


End file.
